ios_information_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
'''Thomas '''is a blue LB&SCR E2 class tank engine, who was built as a prototype for the later engines of his class. While he was being built, Topham Hatt placed a special order for an engine of Thomas' class to be sent to Sodor. L. B. Billinton decided to loan Thomas. Upon arriving, Thomas assisted in the construction of the North Western Railway until 1920 when he was officially purchase for use as station pilot at Vicarstown before being transferred to Knapford after an incident with some trucks. Only a few weeks after this, Thomas rescued James from his accident and was rewarded the Ffarquhar branch line and his very own two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. Bio In 1914, plans were being drawn up for new type of E2. L. B. Billinton wanted something stronger and faster, but he had drawn up so many different plans that he was unable to decide on one. At last, he had chosen two. One with a flat footplate, and another which had it's front buffer beam lowered. The latter of which he decided to build as a prototype. This, was Thomas. During his construction, Topham Hatt requested an engine be loaned to him for the construction of the North Western Railway. Billinton decided to send Thomas. Upon coming out of the workshops in Brighton in May, 1915, Thomas met Boxhill, who taught Thomas about shunting and arranging trains before he was repainted black and whisked away onto a goods train headed for Barrow-In-Furness. Once he reached Barrow-In-Furness, Thomas met Edward. Their first job was to aid in the construction of the rolling bridge at Vicarstown. After a few short mishaps during the bridges construction, Thomas and Edward helped with building the rest of the railway to Wellsworth. Following this, Thomas was purchased for a "nominal fee" in 1920 and was allocated to Vicarstown yard to act as the station pilot. Thomas remained here for several years where he grew into a cheeky, fussy little engine. He slowly began to develop a steaming problem as time went on, this caused him to often be late in the mornings. In 1923, Thomas met Gordon who he thought was lazy and arrogant. Thomas teased him, but after a few days of witnessing Thomas' steaming issues, he had made a plan to pay Thomas out. He began pulling away from the station before Thomas had been uncoupled, pulling him across the island at high speeds. This experience made Thomas interested in seeing more of the world outside of the big yard. A few days later, Henry fell ill and Thomas was the only engine available to take his first train. Thomas jumped at the opportunity, but was so eager that he left his coaches behind. This ruined his first proper experience seeing the world, and upset him for quite some time. The other engines made fun of Thomas for this, especially Henry. Then, one day, when Henry was out with a train, he failed and Thomas was sent to bring Henry and his train to the next station where Edward took over. Edward was so impressed by Thomas' efforts, he arranged a duty swap with Thomas several days later. While Edward shunted in the yards, Thomas was given Edward's goods. However, having no experience with troublesome trucks, they quickly got the better of him and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly crashing in Wellsworth. Afterwards, Thomas was sent to Knapford station, the railways other terminus, to learn how to handle trucks. Then one day, James came racing through on his first day and had a serious accident which Thomas raced quickly and efficiently to rescue him from. As a reward, the fat controller gave Thomas the branch line running from Knapford to Ffarquhar along with his very own coaches named Annie and Clarabel. During his first few weeks operating the new branch line. Thomas wound up forgetting his guard due to Henry being late, and taking on river water with fish accidentally put in his tanks. During his first winter on the line, he managed to get stuck in the snow only to be rescued by Terence, whom he had made fun of prior. Then the following year, he met Bertie and the two had a race to the top station which Thomas won due to him going through a tunnel while Bertie had to go over a hill. The next year, Thomas ran his line smoothly and grew quite fond of Annie and Clarabel. Once, the fat controller tried giving them a third coach from the main line, but, it was short lived due to an incident the coach caused at the junction. Shortly after these events, Thomas was sent by the fat controller to run the main line with Edward whilst Percy ran his branch line during the big engines' strike. Thomas' branch line runs to a quarry through a tramway, and Thomas helped the old coffee pot engines to bring stone to the junction. One day however, a policeman looking to get a promotion stopped Thomas and booked him for not wearing cowcatchers and sideplates on the tramway. This law, however, was outdated, and the policeman was sent to Wellsworth shortly after. In spite of this, the fat controller still purchased an old steam tram engine named Toby to help on Thomas' branch line. At first, Thomas was jealous, but when he saw Toby scare the policeman he was quite impressed. The two have been firm friends ever since. After falling into a ditch, Thomas teased Gordon relentlessly about it for ages. This was until, Thomas was sent to a lead mine along his branch line where he fell down a mine and only Gordon could rescue him. After this, Thomas earned a newfound respect for the big engine and the two formed an alliance and made a pact. "United we stand, together we fall. You help me, and I'll help you." Thomas and Gordon got the fat controller to forgive them and once he had, Thomas was chosen to shunt the coaches while Gordon was asked to bring the Queen herself to Sodor. Thomas was personally thanked by the Queen. When the engines on the fat controllers railway were going to England, Thomas was teaching Jinty, who was his temporary replacement, how to run his branch line. However, he found himself boasting to Jinty about his race with Bertie. He was so distracted. however, he wound up crashing through the buffers and damaging his front end. He was quickly repaired, however, and joins the other engines on the Mainland without any further delays. When the engines returned from England only a few short weeks later, the railway became busier than ever and Thomas was given a special coach service to carry extra passengers. He would come into Knapford, collect a coach from Gordon's express then bring it with his train down his own line. Thomas' tendency to get conceited grew, and in 1960, he suffered a serious accident due to crashing into the stationmasters house after the firelighter left his handbrake off. He was rebuilt. Thomas was asked to deliver a Christmas tree once, but grew so conceited and overconfident that he got stuck in a snow drift and had to be rescued by Donald and Douglas. He grew conceited yet again when Stepney visited the island, but, quickly befriended him after the two talked about their branch lines. Once, James tricked Thomas into doing his quarry duties for him. Thomas was pushed by James' trucks and pushed into a pond. He was sent to the works and the quarry acquired a ew locomotive for themselves, Mavis. Over time, Thomas would develop a strange relationship with Percy. While the two are friends, they both tend to tease one another and argue so much that the result is a lengthy disagreement between the two which could last weeks. However, it does always get resolved in the end. This has been proven on several occasions, including when Percy spooked Thomas while pretending to be a ghost, when Thomas scared Percy with a dragon, and when Percy covered Thomas in coal dust. Thomas has also been known to be quite heroic, having helped stop a couple of thieves who robbed the stationmaster at Ffarquhar and when he, Percy and Duck pulled the express all by themselves across the island. During this time, Thomas was briefly given the job of helping Percy with his mail train. Once, Thomas went to a railway show on the Mainland. After a difficult journey and first few days, Thomas made up for it by saving Green Arrow from a nasty accident and was rewarded by being made an honorary member of the National Railway Museum with a commemorative plaque placed in his cab. The rails on Thomas' branch line once buckled and Thomas was temporarily reallocated to the big station yards during their repairs. During this time, James tricked Thomas into giving him the express. When Thomas' branch line was extended to connect the recently restored tramway running along Toby's old railway in the 1980s, Thomas and Percy had to save the villagers of Ulfstead from a heavy snowfall that trapped them. Thomas and Percy had a brief run in with a crane at the harbour who was swiftly moved to Edward's branch line. During this time, Thomas also rescued an old, slow, coach from scrap and she was made into his new special coach. Thomas once again was asked to deliver a Christmas tree, this time to Ulfstead village and his snowplough was damaged along the way. One Halloween, he and Percy were working in the scrapyard and Thomas was teasing Percy. This came back to bite him, however, after he got spooked by an old steam whistle. Later, Thomas was chosen to take the famous singer Alicia Botti to her concert, but after a mouse is discovered in Annie and Clarabel, Alicia Botti is taken by Percy. Shortly after this, Thomas was asked to take a jet engine to Dryaw Airfield. After it accidentally got switched on, Thomas was rocketed down the line until it ran out of fuel. When Emily came to Sodor, she pulled Annie and Clarabel which made Thomas very jealous. Later, Thomas was caught in an avalanche on the line to Ulfstead and was rescued by Percy. Thomas later rescued Victoria, an old Furness Railway coach used as a summerhouse in a town near Thomas' branch line. She was restored and now, she works with Toby and Thomas on the branch line. Persona Thomas the Tank Engine runs the branch line running from Knapford to Ulfstead on the North Western Railway. He carries passengers and goods up and down his line. He comes across as a cheeky, careless little engine with ideas above his station. Once you look close enough though, you discover that this little engine is a dreamer. He always does what he can to be really useful. Whether that means running his branch line or catching pirates; Thomas always wants to be deserving of his #1. However, sometimes he’s not. When challenged, Thomas will get angry quite easily and will often try to prove anyone who talks bad about him wrong. This almost always results in an accident or delay of some kind. Thomas is most often challenged by the big engines or the diesels, but his two coaches Annie and Clarabel do what they can to help Thomas rise above it. Most often when Thomas does something brash, it’s when his coaches aren’t there. The two coaches keep Thomas grounded. The two are like his motherly figures, they help Thomas with his behaviour around other engines and they make sure his trains run to time and that his passengers enjoy the journeys. Thomas has found himself at the bottom of the food chain his whole life, which is often why he tends to put others (especially Percy) down. Running his branch line often makes him big headed, and he takes this out on Percy most of all. The two maintain a friendship, no matter how unhealthy it may be. Thomas’ worst characteristics are that he’s forgetful and impatient. However, he’s also quite optimistic and idealistic. Thomas always wants to do better, this has given him the opportunities to do things most engines can only dream of. From discovering an old town, to chasing a pirate with stolen treasure. Thomas is a really useful engine... most of the time. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotive completed in May of 1915. Originally when construction started, Thomas was being built as a prototype locomotive for the last batch of E2's. However, in December of 1914, L. B. Billinton was contacted by Topham Hatt who was asking for an engine to be loaned to aid in the construction of the North Western Railway. Billinton, with no other engines to send, decided that once completed, Thomas would be shipped to the North Western Railway. Livery When Thomas left the works after being built, he was in the standard works grey livery, but was swiftly repainted into LB&SCR black with red lining and the letters "LBSC" printed on his side tanks. In 1920, he was purchased by Topham Hatt and repainted into NWR blue with red stripes and a bright yellow number 1 on his side tanks. Gallery ThomasandGordonLMillustration3.png WrongRoadRS1.png ThomasandtheTrucksRS4.PNG ThomasandtheTrucks30.jpg ThomasSeasonOnepromo.png ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg Season1Thomaspromo.jpg ThomasatElsbridgeStation.png Thomasfirstseasonpromo.png ThomasSeason1promo2-1.jpg ThomasandGordon1.png ThomasandtheTrucks63.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain60.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain27-1.PNG ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain19-2.jpg ThomasandtheGuard11.PNG ThomasandtheGuard43-1.png ThomasandtheGuard46.jpg ThomasgoesFishing13.PNG ThomasgoesFishing17.PNG Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow52.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow55-1.png ThomasandBertie12.jpg ThomasandBertie17-1.PNG ThomasandBertie21.PNG ThomasandBertie53.png ThomasandBertie55.png TendersandTurntables10-1.jpg ThomasinTrouble7.jpg ThomasinTrouble37-1.png Thomasintrouble41.PNG DowntheMine52.png DowntheMine59.png DowntheMine65.png DowntheMine61-1.png DowntheMine60.png Thomas'ChristmasParty35.png WoollyBear34.jpg WoollyBear33.JPG GhostTrain36.jpg GhostTrain17.jpg ThomasComestoBreakfast40.JPG ThomasComestoBreakfast13.jpg BetterLateThanNever31.jpg ThomasandTrevor12-2.PNG TheRunaway48.png TheRunaway49.jpg ThomasandTrevor43-2.png ThomasandTrevor4.PNG Thomas,PercyandtheCoal56-1.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal61.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal59.png Thomas,PercyandtheCoal20-1.PNG ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree78.jpg Category:North Western Railway Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line